Unforgotten
by Prince of a Thousand Birds
Summary: The night of the massacre, Uchiha Sasuke awoke his sharingan. In another world, he did not forget this momentous achievement. In another world, he inherited Sarutobi Hiruzen's Will of Fire. REVAMPED IN UNFORGOTTEN SAMURAI...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, this is not my first fanfiction, but it is the first I have posted on this site. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Warnings: Character Death, Gore, Spoilers, and possible lemons in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1 **

I awoke to the sound of bustling medic-nin in and their crisp movements. A world of white greeted me as I opened my eyes. White lights, white sheets on the bed I lay in, white walls that gave the illusion of protection, and finally the white uniforms of the ones treating me. One of the medic-nin saw my eyes had opened and immediately spoke soothing words to calm me. Her words fell on deaf ears. How could I be calm when my entire clan had been murdered over and over again in the dreaded illusion world of Tsukuyomi? Yet it was not simply an illusion. It was a deathly reality that had claimed the lives of my clansmen. My brother, the one I loved above all others, had killed everyone I held dear. I felt…cold.

"Uchiha-sama," a voice broke through my thoughts. I turned my head slowly towards the voice to see a medic-nin looking at me. Seeing that he had my attention, the medic-nin spoke again, "We are going to need to do some diagnostic scans to make certain you were not harmed during the attack. You are going to see a green light and hear a humming noise. Please do not be alarmed."

I nodded my head showing that I understood. How could I not know the standard procedure of Medical Ninja? My father, mother, and brother had drilled me so many times on the procedures of the different ninja in Konoha that I could recite them in my sleep. The Medic-nin slowly placed his hands over my body, probing for any wounds. I nearly gasped when I heard the dull thrum of medical ninjutsu being performed. Thus I learned another shinobi lesson, to know something is not the same as experiencing it.

The medical ninjas left soon after they ran their diagnostics, proclaiming me to be physically fine. After they left, I made my way to the restroom attached to my hospital room. I relieved myself and then went to wash my face. Things were so different now. I was alone in the world. I stared at my reflection in the mirror over the sink, glaring at every inch of my face that even remotely resembled Itachi. As I glared, I noticed a flicker of red appear in my eyes. I gasped, startled, and the red disappeared. How could I have forgotten? As I had attacked Itachi, in a desperate attempt to kill him, I had awoken my sharingan. Memories came rushing back. A kunai thrown. A sword easily deflecting the projectile. A single tear rolling down the eye of my hated brother. A tear? Why did he cry? My brother was emotionless. Wasn't he?

"It matters not whether he felt regret for last night," I spoke after a moment. Uchiha Itachi had betrayed the Uchiha Clan, and for that he deserved to die. I looked in the mirror and smirked as my eyes slowly turned red.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hatake Kakashi grimaced as he observed the brutal scene before him. Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, the Uchiha Clan Head and his wife respectively, lay strewn across the floor of their bedroom. Their heads were lying next to them, severed from their bodies. It was his duty, as ordered by the Hokage, to make certain none of the bodies of the Uchiha Clan left the district. It would be devastating to Konoha should even a strand of Uchiha DNA fall into the hands of another village. Kakashi paused for a moment in reverence for the dead, and then proceeded to burn the bodies with a watered down version of the Great Fireball Jutsu.

The powerful Jounin walked out of the house, a great weight lifted off of his shoulders. The task was done. Still, something nagged the ANBU Captain. It was not like Itachi to leave a job half-done. Perhaps the Uchiha Prodigy had been so insane that he did not care about the Sharingan falling into the hands of another village.

"Whatever," Kakashi sighed. That was a matter for the Hokage to decide. The Jounin walked down the bloodied street with his hands in his pockets, whistling a tune as if without a care in the world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been three days since that night, and I was growing restless. I longed to get out of the hospital and practice what new skills the sharingan had given me. The Sharingan, Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan, was one of the most of the most feared bloodlines in existence. Certainly everyone knew of its ability to copy any jutsu it saw, but it also gave other abilities. Abilities such as casting genjutsu with just the eyes. Abilities such as enhanced eyesight and deductive skills. There were mysteries of the sharingan even I did not know, but I was determined to find them out.

I felt sweat drip down my tiny seven year old back as I continued what little exercise I could perform in the small room.

"…Thirty-four…Thirty-five…Thirty-six…" I counted the number of sit-ups I had completed. My gut was burning, but still I did not stop. We were required in the academy to be able to do seventy-five sit-ups by the end of this year. I was aiming for two hundred.

Iruka-sensei, caring bastard that he was, had stopped by earlier that morning to give me his condolences. He had seemed shocked when I asked him for the homework I had missed over the past few days. Certainly he did not think that I would give up being a shinobi merely because of this? If anything, the massacre fueled my drive to become a powerful shinobi even further. My brother had been an ANBU Captain for a reason, and I knew I was nowhere near the strength required to even scratch him.

"…Fifty-eight…Fifty-nine…Sixty…" I collapsed on sixty; my stomach could do no more. I grimaced.

"Damn it!" Sixty was much too far away from two hundred. I had to get stronger!

"Ummm….Uchiha-sama," A voice interrupted my anger. I turned my head towards the door and nodded as I saw the nurse who had been treating me. What surprised me was the ANBU Ninja standing beside her.

"Yes?" I asked in a monotone voice. The ANBU stepped forward to answer,

"The Sandaime Hokage requires your presence, Uchiha-sama."

I nodded my head and followed the ANBU out of the hospital. As we walked, I mused over the honorific the ANBU had used. Uchiha-sama. Lord Uchiha. It saddened me to realize that I was now Head of the Uchiha Clan and now responsible for the restoration of my clan. That would mean taking several wives from very different gene pools. Thankfully, the Uchiha Clan had long since created a jutsu that prevented deformities in children born from intermarriage.

I shook my head. There would be time to deal with that later. Much later if I had anything to say about it. All the females I knew were mindless drones. Not a single one of them had an ounce of true talent. Whatever happened to the kunoichi of Senju Tsunade's caliber?

"We are here, Uchiha-sama," the ANBU spoke as we walked through the doors of the Hokage mansion. I thought for a moment about making some snide remark, but did not have the heart for it. As we walked through the mansion, I remembered the time I had begged Itachi to let me meet the Sandaime Hokage. He had hidden me in one of his backpacks right before a mission, and then I jumped out and surprised the Hokage. The old man had laughed and ruffled my onyx black hair before sending me home. That was the only experience I had ever had with the man.

Finally, we reached the doors to the Hokage's office. I took a deep breath, and entered the room. The old man looked exactly as I remembered him. He wore the robes and the wide-brimmed hat that marked him as the Sandaime Hokage, the most powerful shinobi and leader of Konoha. The man was said to have mastered over a thousand jutsu. It was he who had led Konoha through the horrors of the Third Great Shinobi War. And it was this man, Sarutobi Hiruzen, whose father I was named after. Sarutobi Sasuke, a god among shinobi. I could only pray to Kami that I would live up to the legacy of that name.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama," I bowed in respect to the leader of my village. It would not do to alienate the one who would be deciding my fate for a good portion of my life.

"Sasuke…" Hiruzen said in a sad voice. I looked at him and noticed a tear in his eye. That tear almost caused me to break down, but I was through crying. Crying would not kill Itachi. However, that tear endeared the Sandaime Hokage to me. To know that he would care so much about my clan to cry for them warmed my heart.

"I am truly sorry for your loss. I feel as though it is my fault that I did not see the insanity in Itachi. Please forgive me, Sasuke," the Sandaime Hokage begged, yes begged, of me. I did not know why, but I sensed that he was apologizing for more than just failing to see Itachi's insanity. I brushed it off. I was probably reading too much into things…

"Hokage-sama, my brother was an elite shinobi. Even you could not have seen his plans had he wished to keep them hidden from you," I finally said, accepting the Sandaime's apology.

"Thank you," Hiruzen said as he wiped the lone tear from his cheek. His face grew serious as he said,

"I promise you, Sasuke. Itachi will be brought to justice for his crime. Now, onto more trivial matters, we need to discuss who will run the finances of the Uchiha Clan until you are of age?"

I thought for a moment before asking,

"Who would you suggest could be trusted, Hokage-sama?"

"I would suggest Ichiraku Teuchi. He is a fairly successful businessman whom I trust implicitly. He retired from business several years ago and now runs a ramen shop near the Hyuuga District. Despite his retirement, I am sure that he would not mind running the finances of the Uchiha Clan until you are fifteen."

I nodded. I had visited the Ramen shop once before with Itachi. Even I, who intensely disliked ramen, found the meals there appetizing. The man had seemed trustworthy enough. His daughter was fairly nice as well.

"Ichiraku Teuchi is a good choice. Would you mind arranging a meeting for me with him, Hokage-sama?"

"I will do it right now. Ox!"

At the Hokage's words, an ANBU materialized beside the God of the Shinobi. The Sandaime Hokage whispered in the ANBU's ear and the ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves. I smirked internally as I recognized the jutsu as the Shunshin jutsu; shunshin was a technique that allowed the user to move quickly in any direction. The user would project his or her chakra to a certain point, and then their body would follow. I currently did not have the chakra control to perform the technique, but members of the Uchiha Clan had always been adept at the skill. My deceased cousin, Shisui of the Mirage, was so fast with the technique that many had mistaken his shunshin jutsu for the Flying Thunder God technique used by the former Yandaime Hokage.

"I have summoned Teuchi, Sasuke. Hopefully he should be here soon. Now onto another important matter; we need to decide on a place for you to live and a guardian."

At this my face grew dark. I did not need a guardian. Certainly I could take care of myself? The Third Hokage noticed my expression and said,

"If you wish, Sasuke, I could arrange for you to still live in the Uchiha District. All that land is yours now. Perhaps I could have a housekeeper come by once a day to cook for you and help you keep the place clean?"

I nodded. That was…acceptable.

"Also," the Sandaime continued, "I would like permission to visit you once a week. Just to check up on you?"

I nodded again. For the Sandaime Hokage to have an interest in me would be a good thing. Though I was young, I knew that whatever political power I could gain would benefit me in the long run. I thought briefly for a moment before asking,

"Would you mind training with me on those visits, Hokage-sama?"

The Sandaime Hokage smiled and nodded. I could see the thoughts running through his head. It would be politically beneficial to him as well to have the Uchiha Clan Head on his side. My future votes on the council would be most invaluable to him if the Sandaime was still Hokage by the time I turned fifteen.

I was about to ask a question about who he had in mind for my housekeeper, when I heard a knock on the door. I turned around and saw Ichiraku Teuchi and the ANBU Ox. The Ramen Shop Owner bowed and said,

"Greetings, Uchiha-sama, Hokage-Sama."

I bowed lightly towards Teuchi. I could tell by his bearing that this man had honor. The perfect person to be in charge of my finances and businesses until I could take care of them myself. The Sandaime spoke,

"Greeting, Teuchi. I have summoned you here on behalf of Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, if you would please?"

I nodded and turned fully towards the man.

"As I am too young to currently manage the wealth of the Uchiha, the Sandaime Hokage has recommended that you be the one to manage my wealth. I offer you this position. As an incentive, you will earn twenty percent of all the wealth you make with the Uchiha money. You will be given a house in the Uchiha District if you so desire, and will have my eternal gratitude."

I felt both men stiffen in regards to the generous proposition I had made Teuchi. The Uchiha Clan was quite wealthy, and twenty percent of all that wealth that could be earned would make Teuchi and his family quite wealthy as well. Then there was the fact that I had offered him a house in the Uchiha District. Never had a Non-Uchiha been allowed to live in the District. I was affording the man great honor and trust by doing this.

Both men quickly regain their bearings and Teuchi bowed, saying,

"You honor me great, Uchiha-sama. I accept."

I nodded and turned to the Sandaime Hokage,

"When can I expect you to visit, Hokage-sama?"

The Sandaime turned to me and replied,

"I believe Saturdays would work well for us. That gives you one week to get back into the routine of the Academy since tomorrow is Monday."

"Very well, Hokage-sama. May I be dismissed? I still need to catch up on the Homework I missed."

"Good luck, Sasuke."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked home in a daze. The politics of the day had drained me mentally. However, I would not let that stop me from training. I entered the Uchiha district and headed straight to the training ground. I immediately started another set of sit-ups and managed sixty-two. From there I did fifty push-ups and moved onto taijutsu. I punched and kicked the training post for close to three hours. Bruises formed along my arms and legs, but I ignored the pain. Pain was good. It mean I was growing stronger.

After several hours of training, I immediately went to the Uchiha Library. I had rarely visited the place, considering the place to be utterly boring. That had changed now. Every bit of knowledge I could gain would be vital to killing Itachi. I started at the very beginning of the Library with a scroll entitled "The Basics of Chakra."

I activated my sharingan and began to read. I could not keep my sharingan on for very long due to chakra exhaustion, but I managed to finish the scroll within thirty minutes. Another secret to the sharingan I discovered. Eidetic memory, the ability to remember everything in perfect detail. I smirked. That would be a vital tool in research and battle.

Finally it was time for sleep. A long day had been completed. My first steps towards my ultimate goal had been taken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay! Hoped you liked the first chapter! Please review and tell me if this story is worth continuing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Warnings: Death, Gore, and possible lemons in the future.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

I grimaced as my old bones hunched over my desk. The desk had piles of paperwork that required my signature, but my mind could not focus. Guilt burdened my heart like a stone tied to a drowning man's feet. It would be so easy to shift the blame onto someone else. I could always blame Uchiha Fugaku or Senju Danzou for their ruthless ambition. I could blame Itachi for having such a desire for peace. I could even blame Namikaze Minato for not being alive to handle this situation. Yet, in my heart of hearts, I knew that the fault lay solely on my shoulders for being so weak. I was too weak to maintain control over my beloved Konoha. Too weak to prevent Itachi from performing the massacre. Too weak to save Minato's life. Too weak to even order the death of the one surviving Uchiha who could pose a threat to Konoha if he ever learned the truth.

"Something must be done to bind Uchiha Sasuke so firmly to Konoha that he would never consider harming it," I spoke softly to myself. Earlier, when Sasuke had asked if we could train together, my heart had soared at the thought of gaining some way to do penance. Now, my mind focused on the practical aspects of training Sasuke. Danzou and the other Elders could never know. They would forbid me from giving strength to a potential "enemy." If I trained Sasuke, I could teach him to care for the people of Konoha. Teach him the Will of Fire as opposed to the cold hatred found in the majority of the Uchiha Clan.

"I will mold him…I will mold him in the image of Konoha," I finally decided. No sooner had I said these words than I heard a knocking at the door to my office.

"Enter," I spoke.

Hatake Kakashi entered the room. I smiled. The man was one of the few shinobi I would consider replacing me in the seat of Hokage. He had truly inherited Minato's Will of Fire. The Copy Ninja spoke,

"You summoned me, Hokage-sama?"

Kakashi carried himself with an air of lightness, yet I knew how deadly he could be. The last surviving student of the Yandaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi was known to have mastered over a thousand jutsu. In his youth, he had received an invaluable gift. His best friend had died, but in death had given Kakashi his Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan. In Hatake Kakashi's left eye lay one of the most feared Doujutsu. It was for this reason I had summoned him.

"Yes, Kakashi. I need you to perform a task for me. I need you to write a report detailing all of the strengths and weaknesses of the sharingan. I also need you to write out the best way you believe the sharingan can be taught."

Kakashi's one visible eye widened a fraction at my request. The man was highly intelligent. He would draw conclusions regarding my request. Conclusions that could be dangerous to Sasuke and I but for the fact that Hatake Kakashi's greatest trait was loyalty. The man bowed and said,

"As you wish, Hokage-sama."

"Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Uchiha Sasuke ignored the whispers of his fellow students. He had…anticipated this. The immature children and their idle fancies. None of them knew what true pain was. It grated on Sasuke's nerves that just a week ago he had been like them, so full of hope and life. He had thought being a shinobi meant epic battles and glory. Now he knew the truth; a true shinobi struck from behind darkness and lies. Betrayal was the lifeblood of shinobi.

The young Uchiha idly tapped his pencil on his notebook as he waited for Iruka-sensei to enter the room. He was determined to master every aspect of shinobi life and that included basic history and math. Sasuke shook his head. He should not be so idle. The young Uchiha slowly calmed himself and began to meditate. Meditation was the key to connecting with one's chakra. As an Academy Student, Sasuke had only a few months ago felt his chakra for the first time, but already it was second nature to connect with his chakra. Sasuke remembered that Iruka-sensei had said that it was not uncommon for Academy Students to take a year or two to subconsciously connect with their chakra. The Uchiha smirked. He had accomplished that with ease. What he was doing now was attempting to sense another's chakra.

Sasuke cautiously expanded his chakra out of his body, tasting the meager chakra reserves of his fellow students. He smirked as he recognized how much larger his reserves were than the rest of the students and then grimaced as he remembered the vastness of Itachi's chakra. Itachi's chakra had been so vast when unleashed that Sasuke had not even had to try to feel his brother's chakra; it was just…there, an oppressive weight that had born down on Sasuke's spirit.

"Good morning, students!" Iruka interrupted Sasuke's meditation just as he was about to turn expand his chakra to the other side of the room. Sasuke frowned in irritation. He had not sensed Iruka-sensei's chakra approaching. That was unacceptable. He needed to be able to sense his enemies even when they remained hidden.

"Today we are going to be discussing multiplication as well as the Warring Clans Period of The Land of Fire…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smiled in the tree I had hidden in as I watched young Sasuke sit down in meditation. We had agreed that we would meet at the Uchiha training ground at five in the morning. It was fifteen minutes until our arranged time, and the young boy had already been stretching for thirty minutes. I recognized that he was practicing sensing chakra and quickly hid my own chakra even further than what I normally held it in. It would be most embarrassing for an Academy Student to detect me.

A few more minutes passed as I observed Sasuke. The boy had large chakra reserves for his age. In his generation, I believed that only Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba had larger reserves. Even then, neither of them possessed the same control over their chakra. Sasuke was just like his brother, talent personified. I briefly wondered what Sasuke's second chakra nature would be. Unlike the other clans of Konoha, the Uchiha had always been naturally skilled with two elemental natures as opposed to one. Generally, Uchiha possessed the fire element and one other. It was very rare for an Uchiha to possess less than two. As I observed Sasuke's chakra fluctuate during his meditation, I was reminded of a wave of fire with its burning passion. Fire was definitely in the young Uchiha's blood, and it was this element that I would eventually be teaching him. For now, however, it was time to focus on the basics…

I jumped from the tree I had been hiding in and appeared behind the young Uchiha as I allowed a portion of my chakra to be sensed. The prodigy quickly sensed me and somersaulted into a fighting stance. I smiled. The boy, unfamiliar with my chakra, had taken no chances and prepared himself for battle. He had a true fighter's instinct.

Sasuke immediately recognized me and relaxed his guard, an error of inexperience. I quickly pointed that out,

"Never drop your guard, Sasuke. I could be an enemy using the transformation jutsu."

The young Uchiha frowned and nodded. I could see he took my words to heart. Now, it was time to begin…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry the chapter is so short. I would have written more but it just did not flow well after this part. I should have the next chapter up soon. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. School and work are kicking my butt right now. I had three midterms and two papers just in the past week alone. Blegh!**

**On that note, now that my schedule seems to be dying down somewhat, I will be attempting to regularly update this story weekly or every other week. All depends.**

**Warnings: Character death, gore, and lemons…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

I panted heavily in exhaustion. After admonishing me about never dropping my guard, the Sandaime Hokage had stated that he would need to gauge my abilities before we moved onto actually training. The God of the Shinobi then proceeded to beat me to a pulp for close to an hour. My body was bruised and aching in places I did not realize could ache.

I had tried every taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu technique I knew and I had not even scratched the man. Hell, I had even activated my sharingan and it had done nothing more than made the Sandaime Hokage widen his eyes a fraction. Even after activating my sharingan, the closest I had gotten to injuring the man was when I had used the Great Fireball Jutsu. It irked me greatly that the Sandaime Hokage had not even tried to dodge my technique. The man merely stood there as the fireball engulfed him. I had been frightened that I had done serious harm to the Hokage at first until I saw him standing completely unharmed with a light sheen of royal blue chakra surrounding his body. So different was the strength in our chakras that the man could shrug off practically any ninjutsu I attempted.

"That is enough for now, Sasuke."

I did my best to catch my breath as the Sandaime gave me an evaluation of my abilities,

"All in all, you are quite skilled for your age. At this moment, however skilled you might be, practically all the genin in Konoha would be able to defeat you. You would be able to damage them, but you would not win. On that note I will give you a breakdown starting from the beginning. Firstly was when you automatically accepted that I was the Sandaime Hokage and did not check for a genjutsu. That was an amateur mistake that I do not want to see you make again. As you grow older, chakra awareness will become second nature. Until that time comes, however, I want you to periodically check for genjutsu. Now, onto our sparring match. I was quite surprised to see that you had awakened your sharingan. That is good. It means you will be able to learn much more quickly than if you had not activated it. I noticed that you currently only have one tomoe active in each eye. From my understanding, that is normal for the Uchiha Clan. Full mastery will come when you have activated all three tomoe. Now, onto your taijutsu; quite frankly, we have a lot of work to cover in this area. Your form was impeccable, but your speed and strength left a lot to be desired. To be quite honest, I believe that you have been learning the wrong taijutsu style, but I will get to that later. As for genjutsu, I was disappointed that you do not know anything other than the basic academy genjutsu. You have a lot of potential in that area. Unfortunately, while I am skilled at dispelling genjutsu, I am not skilled in the art of genjutsu itself. I would suggest seeking out a tutor in that area. Finally, you ninjutsu was on the level of a genin. Your chakra lacks potency and killer intent, but that will change with training and experience. I was not surprised to see that you had mastered the Great Fireball Jutsu. It is the first true combat technique taught to Uchiha Clan Members after all. I was surprised by the strength of the fireball. You have a lot of potential in fire jutsu. "

My mind ran through the evaluation given to me by the Sandaime Hokage. I was irritated as he criticized me, but I knew that he was correct in pointing out those flaws. Leaving those flaws as they were would get me killed. I briefly wondered what the man meant by saying that I was learning the wrong taijutsu style, but I would leave it be for now. I had been learning the Goken or Iron Fist style for a year now, it would be most inconvenient to switch to another style. However, as I thought this I remembered that the Sandaime had trained the Sannin themselves. He would know best what fit me.

My thoughts then turned to what he had mentioned about genjutsu. I knew that genjutsu was a deadly weapon in the Uchiha arsenal, but I had never really been interested in it before. One thing stuck out to me about his evaluation though. He mentioned genjutsu as an art? Perhaps it was more sophisticated than just illusions.

I smirked as I remembered the praise the Sandaime had given me for the Fireball Jutsu I had created. It had taken a lot of hard work to learn that jutsu. The first jutsu that my…my…

I shook my head as the death of my father hit me hard. No more tears!

"Are you okay, Sasuke?"

"I'm fine," I replied in a somewhat choked voice. I noticed the concern in the Sandaime Hokage's voice, but he let it drop.

"Do you have any questions about our spar or anything?"

I frowned and nodded.

"How can I tell when someone is actually using the transformation jutsu, Hokage-sama?" I asked. The Sandaime smiled and replied,

"Please, call me Hiruzen-sensei when we are training. It gets old to be called Hokage-same all the time. Now as for your question, generally most chuunin or lower level shinobi rely on their deductive skills to tell the difference. For example, the enemy's personality may be different or something about their clothing is different. Jounin or higher level shinobi generally rely on sensing the change in chakra. Just earlier before we met I could tell that you were expanding your chakra to try and sense me. Jounin level shinobi have made that awareness second nature. They can sense the shifts and fluctuations in their opponent's chakra. Higher level shinobi are able to hide their chakra changes. That is why it is vitally important to be able to sense even the slightest change in your opponent's chakra. Try this, expand your chakra to mine and I will perform the transformation jutsu. I will slowly begin to hide my chakra change until you can no longer feel it. It should give you a sense of where you are at in regards to chakra awareness."

I nodded and closed my eyes as I slowly expanded my chakra outwards. I almost gasped and lost control when I felt Hiruzen-sensei's chakra. It was like an ocean of fire. It almost pained me to feel his chakra. I noticed how his chakra had a distinct and different feel from my own. Whereas my own chakra felt like a vibrant forest fire, Hiruzen-sensei's chakra felt like a white holy fire. It felt old and powerful, but also incredibly pure. Just by sensing his chakra, I could tell he had a good heart.

As I felt his chakra, I noticed a subtle change occur. It was like an extra piece was added to a puzzle. It did not belong, yet it existed. Slowly, I could sense the change ebbing away. I knew that if I opened my eyes and activated my sharingan I would easily be able to see the chakra change, but I knew that I would not always be able to rely on my eyes. While my eyes would be my most powerful weapon, I knew that I needed to develop my other senses so as not to be caught off guard. Chakra sensing was the first of my senses that I would devote to developing.

Slowly, I noticed I could no longer sense the change. I opened my eyes and looked at Hiruzen-sensei. Umino Iruka stood in the place of the Sandaime Hokage. I sighed. He was still in the transformation jutsu. I had faintly hoped that I would be able to sense the change until he completely stopped the technique.

"You are decently skilled at noticing the change in chakra," Hiruzen-sensei nodded as he dispelled the transformation jutsu, "Your skill in this area is nowhere near genin level, but that will change over time. Now, I would like to talk to you about your taijutsu style. The style you are being taught in the Academy is the Iron Fist style. It is a good basic all around style suited for any shinobi. However, it is not the style that will benefit you the most. Your lithe form is not suited for the strong stances of the Iron Fist; rather, I will be teaching you a different fighting style."

The Sandaime suddenly slipped into a fighting stance I had never seen before. His feet were in the basic t-stance with his right hand outstretched and palm open. His left hand was open-palmed as well at stomach level. This stance seemed almost…passive.

"Activate your sharingan and copy this stance, Sasuke."

I did so as the Sandaime continued to lecture,

"The stance we are in now is the basic stance of Aikido, the art of redirection. Aikido is different in that it is focused on redirecting your opponent's attacks rather than attacking yourself. That does not mean, however, that it is purely a defensive style. There are many deadly attacks in this style. Practitioners of Aikido generally attack joints and nerves. These attacks can be even more harmful than a powerful punch. Also, Aikido generally works well with bo-staves and katana. However, we have many months before you are ready to move onto weaponry. Now copy me as I go through the basic stances and katas!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled for the first time in a long while as Sasuke slowly limped home. He had been ruthless in the boy's training for the rest of the day. It was good for the child. It would build up his stamina and chakra reserves. After several hours of Aikido training, which also doubled as strength and speed training, Hiruzen had moved Sasuke onto learning a new fire jutsu. The Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu was a derivation of the Great Fireball jutsu, but created many smaller fireballs as opposed to one giant fireball.

Halfway through the day, Sasuke had turned off his sharingan for fear of chakra exhaustion. Hiruzen knew that the boy was a long ways off from being able to have his sharingan constantly activated like his brother Itachi, but it had surprised Hiruzen that Sasuke was able to keep the sharingan activated for so long. Sasuke had determination; a fire that burned inside of Sasuke's mind that Hiruzen had not seen in any Uchiha since Uchiha Obito. It would be good to see the Uchiha Clan inherit the Will of Fire.

Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled as he used the shunshin jutsu to appear in his office. The clone he had tasked with his daily paperwork dispersed and Hiruzen sat back in his comfortable chair. Today was a good day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya the Toad Sage scowled angrily as he frantically jumped from rooftop to rooftop. His spies in Konoha had reported that Uzumaki Naruto had been kicked out of the orphanage the young Jinchuuriki had been living in. Supposedly, the woman in charge of the orphanage had caught Naruto stealing food. While Jiraiya's spies had reported that this was true, they had also reported that the woman had neglected to feed Naruto for two days.

"Curse you Hiruzen-sensei!" Jiraiya spat. How could the Sandaime Hokage be so lax as to allow this to happen? Hell, even the security surrounding Konoha had grown weak. It had been so easy to infiltrate the Village that Jiraiya briefly wondered if it would have been better if he had taken the position of Hokage after Minato's death.

The Toad Sage shook his head. There would be time to berate Sarutobi Hiruzen for the state of Konoha's Military strength later. For now, it was of vital importance that he found Naruto before Shimura Danzou did. If Danzou found Naruto, he would most certainly take the child and mold him into a heartless weapon. Under no condition would Jiraiya allow Minato's son, his Godson, to undergo the pain of becoming a member of ROOT.

"_Hang on, Naruto! I'm coming!"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Uzumaki Naruto was hungry as he walked the darkened back alley. The young Jinchuuriki longed for the joys of Ichiraku Ramen, but knew that he would not be able to afford a meal there. Instead, the destitute seven year old had relegated himself to scrounging through the dumpster behind a restaurant. Naruto smirked as he hit the jackpot. Some wasteful moron had thrown out half a meal. To make the situation even better, it was in a to-go box so it was protected from the rats that plagued the dumpster. This meal would be enough to last Naruto through the rest of the night.

"Gaki, give me some!" a gruff voice said from behind Naruto. Naruto turned to see a man with a wild look in his eyes. The man was elderly, but wore a tattered chuunin vest which marked him as a ninja.

"Go get your own, you old geezer!"

So saying, the young Uzumaki hugged the to-go box close to his chest and attempted to dart past the man. As he ran past, the elderly man shot out his arm and clothes-lined the young boy. Naruto gasped in pain as he hit the ground. The elderly man then bent over and tried to grab the to-go box from the young boy. Naruto pushed through the pain in his body and weakly punched the man in the nose. Despite Naruto's weak punch, blood spurted from the elderly man's nose.

"Ow!" The man quickly recovered and glared at Naruto, "You just signed your own death warrant Gaki!"

Naruto's eyes widened in fear as the man pulled a kunai from one of the pouches in his vest. The man's eyes gleamed as he slashed downwards. Naruto quickly rolled to the side, but screamed in pain as the kunai sliced through his back. The young Uzumaki felt tears enter his eyes at the unimaginable pain wracking his body. He was going to die. He was going to die without ever becoming Hokage!

"Time to die Gak-" the man's eyes suddenly glazed over and his body fell to the ground with a kunai sticking out the back of his head. Naruto gulped and crawled over to the body. He had never seen a dead body before. Hesitantly, the young Jinchuuriki poked the body to see if the man was truly dead. After a several seconds of poking, Naruto decided that the man was dead and frantically looked around for his savior. His eyes came to rest on a broad shouldered man with long spiky white hair standing at the entrance to the alley.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" the man asked in concern.

"I'm okay," Naruto rasped out as pain suddenly flared from the deep cut in his back.

"No you are not. Come on, I am going to take you to a hospital," the man went to pick Naruto up, but was surprised as the young boy frantically scrambled away.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto hissed, "I don't know you!"

"Naruto, trust me when I say I have your best interests at heart. I am Jiraiya, your Godfather."

Naruto felt confusion and then anger enter his heart. This was the man who was supposed to have been taking care of him? How could he trust a man who had left him to be abused at an orphanage? Jiraiya noticed the emotions cross Naruto's face and sighed. He did not want to do this as it would paint the Sandaime Hokage badly in Naruto's eyes, but it was the only way to get Naruto to trust him.

"Naruto, I wanted to take you away from the village and raise you myself, but after your parent's death the Sandaime Hokage and his council told forbid me from doing so. The Sandaime told me that you were going to be well protected and taken care of. I did not know you would be treated so badly."

There was silence for several minutes. Tears entered the young Uzumaki's eyes as he heard Jiraiya's words. The tears were partially of anger at the Sandaime Hokage's betrayal and partially of joy at realizing that he had someone who cared about him in the world. The young Uzumaki finally threw himself into Jiraiya's arms and cried as the Toad Sage comforted him.

Jiraiya carried the boy gently in his arms as he headed towards the hospital. Rarely did the Toad Sage get angry, but Jiraiya could safely say that he was beyond furious with his former Sensei. _"Naruto, I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from here on out. I have been a fool for too long. It is time I got serious and protected Minato's Legacy!"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Pain entered my heart as I walked down the streets of the Uchiha District. I blinked back unshed tears as I saw the stand where my aunt and uncle used to sell groceries. I shook my head. I would not let grief cloud my mind every time I entered the District of my family. I had a purpose as I shrugged off the physical pain Hiruzen-sensei had put me through earlier in the day. I had been too busy over the past few days, but now it was time to visit the secret meeting place of the Uchiha.

I entered the temple located near the edge of the Uchiha District. The building was a shrine to the God we Uchiha worshipped. The Demon God Tengu had been the patron of the Uchiha Clan for centuries. It was said that those of Uchiha Clan were descendants of the Demon God. Whether that was true I did not know.

As I walked through the shrine, I noticed that the flames that burned in the sacred bowl of Tengu had been extinguished. My father had never been a truly pious man, but I knew that I would need all the help I could get if I wished to restore the Uchiha Clan. I formed several hand signs and blew out a small version of the Great Fireball jutsu. The flames licked the bowl and quickly there was a pure white fire burning. I knew that the ancient priests of the Uchiha Clan had performed a jutsu on the sacred Tengu bowl that allowed the fire to burn a constant pure white. I knelt before the bowl and prayed a prayer to the god of my ancestors.

"Great Demon God Tengu, hear the plea of your last servant Uchiha Sasuke! Grant me vengeance on Uchiha Itachi and all those who assisted him. Grant me the strength to restore the clan of your faithful servants. Grant me a sign of your strength so that I may teach others the sacred ways of your clan."

As a possible heir to becoming head of the Uchiha Clan, I had been taught from birth the proper prayers to pray to the Demon God. Prayers of restoration, vengeance, harmony, and prosperity had been drilled into my head. I never thought I would have the obligation to perform these prayers, but as the last of the faithful it was my duty to show my piety.

I raised my bowed head and looked into the fire. I was surprised to see the fiery face of a raven staring back at me. I jumped backwards in fear. The raven spoke,

"Do not fear, young Sasuke. The Demon God Tengu had heard your prayer and is pleased with your faith."

My first inclination was that this was a genjutsu. I quickly activated my sharingan and expanded my chakra in search of the one performing to technique. I was surprised when I found no one. The raven continued to speak,

"I am not a genjutsu, young Sasuke. I am a servant of the Demon God Tengu. I am here to give you a gift."

"What gift is this?" I asked warily. I knew the tales of how fickle the Gods could be. Nothing was ever given without a catch.

"He will grant you a scroll; and on this scroll will be the ancient techniques of the Uchiha clan. You will be able to learn the ancient blood jutsu and rituals that will grant you strength beyond imagination."

I felt my body shiver at the thought of such power. The ancient Uchiha had been beyond powerful. Their techniques could cause illusion to become reality. My mind felt almost giddy at the thought of learning such skills. I narrowed my eyes at the raven; such power would not come freely.

"What is the catch?"

"You are wise for one so young," the raven nodded, "In return for this scroll; you will be required to do everything in your power to seal the Kyuubi Bijou into your first born son."

My eyes widened in confusion. The Kyuubi was destroyed by the Yandaime Hokage. How could I seal a Bijou that did not exist? The raven must have noticed my confusion because it quickly said,

"The Kyuubi was not destroyed; rather, it was sealed into a child near your age. That is the extent of my knowledge. The rest will be up to you. If you fail to seal the Kyuubi into your firstborn son, you can rest assured that your soul will rot in hell. Now, take the scroll and leave. I am tired of visiting this mortal plane."

A scroll flew out of the fire and the raven's face dissipated. I deftly snatched the scroll out of the air and smirked. The power of the ancient Uchiha would be mine. I quickly opened the scroll and began to read…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as he watched the backs of Jiraiya and his newest student fade into the distance. Jiraiya had determined that Konoha was no longer safe for the boy and had stubbornly refused to let his godson live in a place that hated him. The Sandaime Hokage shook his head. The Council would be absolutely furious when they learned that Jiraiya had taken the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

"Keep Naruto safe, Jiraiya," Hiruzen whispered as a single tear dripped down his eye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well there is chapter three! Please read and review! Just a note in regards to the scroll Sasuke gained; that scroll will have a few powerful jutsu on it, but mainly it will tell the secrets of the Mangekyou Sharingan. It will not be making Sasuke Godlike. That is something I will avoid at all costs. For every strength Sasuke gains, I will attempt to give him challenges equal to or greater than his strength. I don't want him to turn into a Gary-stu. Anyways, Please review!**

**Prince of a Thousand Birds**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: This story has been revamped and is under my profile with the story title Unforgotten Samurai. Thank you all for your reviews and I apologize for any inconvenience. **


End file.
